What if All Hell Breaks Loose Part 2
by Katy M VT
Summary: What if Dean didn't sell his soul? Chapter 4 of 4 up.
1. Sam's Death

What if Dean didn't' sell his soul?

"Sam," Dean breathed in relief as he saw his brother hobbling towards him and Bobby.

"Dean," Sam called out gladly.

"Sam, look out!" Dean yelled, as a kid came up behind him with a knife.

Sam heard the yell, but after the pummeling he had just taken, his reflexes were a little slow. Soon, he was feeling a white hot pain in his back. He teetered for a moment and started falling to his knees. Just as he was hitting the ground, Dean was there to catch him. How did he always get there right in time to catch him? Sam wondered.

Dean sank down with Sam and lowered him gently the rest of the way to his knees. He held him up, thinking if he could just keep him up everything would be OK. But, within seconds, Sam was drooping down. Dean adjusted his grip to fall even further with him. Sam didn't look good.

"Come here. Let me take a look at you," Dean said as he brought Sam forward to rest on his shoulder as he went to look at his back. He put his hand on the wound and drew it back to look. He recoiled in horror. That was a lot of blood.

He pushed Sam back. "Look at me, it isn't even that bad," he lied to Sam and himself. "We're going to patch you up. Make you all better. I've got you. That's my job right, look after my pain-in-the-ass little brother," he said, hoping to get a smile, or defense, or insult. Anything.

He looked at Sam again. His eyes had closed and his head seemed to be just flopping. "Sam!" he yelled. "Sam! Sammy!" He felt for a pulse. There wasn't one. "No, no, no, no, no," he said, as if by denying it, Sam would still be alive. He remembered back in Guthrie when he had called a do over. If ever there was a time for a do over, this was it. He wished he could go back in time five minutes and stop that kid from stabbing Sam.

He pulled Sam close to him and hugged him. Tears came to his eyes. He hugged Sam closer and screamed "SAM!"

He wasn't sure how long he stayed in that position just holding Sam. He didn't move until Bobby came back, though.

"Dean?" Bobby said. He knew before he had left to chase that kid that Sam wasn't going to make it. He had seen him twist the knife right in the middle of Sam's back. No way that wouldn't be fatal.

"Dean?' he said again when he received no answer.

"We have to get him inside, Bobby," Dean said. It's raining and cold out here.

Bobby thought that maybe they shouldn't postpone the inevitable. "Dean, do you want me to build a pyre?"

"No, go find a building with a bed in it we can lay him down in," Dean said.

"Son, you know he's gone, right?" Bobby was afraid that maybe Dean was in denial.

"I know," Dean sobbed.

Bobby went to find a bed. If Dean wanted to wait until tomorrow to cremate Sam, it probably wouldn't hurt anything. After finding a building with one bed in it he went back to get Dean. "I found a bed," he announced. Dean just nodded and Bobby helped him carry Sam to the house. He laid him down.

"Dean, you should get some sleep," Bobby suggested. Dean hadn't slept at all the last two days. He had refused to sleep until they found Sam.

"I'll just sit with him for a while, Bobby," Dean said.

"Dean," Bobby admonished.

"Leave me alone," Dean said and he sounded so forlorn that Bobby just decided to leave him alone. He would probably fall asleep due to pure exhaustion soon anyway. Bobby went out to the kitchen and cleared off the dirty table and lay down on it. He thought he wouldn't be able to sleep, but was out a few minutes later.

"Sammy, I'm so sorry. I was supposed to protect you. That was my job," Dean whispered. "Can you forgive me?"

Dean sat awake by Sam's bed all night. He was reminded of when they were little and Sam would get sick. He was always the one to stay up with him in case he needed anything. He choked back a sob at the realization that Sam would never need anything again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Alastair walked up to John's rack. "I'm making you that same deal again, John. If you start torturing souls, your torture can end."

John thought about it. He had been on this rack for 100 years. He didn't think he could take it anymore. But at the same time, he didn't want to inflict this pain on anyone else.

"No," he said, once again.

Alistair shrugged and picked up his razor blade and started humming. John screamed as he did every day of his death.


	2. Funeral Pyre

Dean had fallen asleep in the early morning. When he woke up he saw Sam laying in bed. He was about to wake him up when he remembered he wasn't sleeping. Then he also remembered he had whiskey in his bag. He saw the bag in the corner of the room. Bobby must have brought it in for him before he left. He took out the bottle and took a few swigs. He had practically drank the whole bottle by the time Bobby got back.

"Dean, I brought you back some food," Bobby yelled as he walked into the falling down house.

"No, thanks. I'm fine," Dean said standing at the doorway of Sam's room, looking down on him.

"Dean, you need to eat," Bobby urged.

"I said I'm fine," Dean growled and walked out and took the last swig from the whiskey bottle. Bobby wondered where that had come from, and how full it had been to start with.

"Look, Dean, I really hate to bring this up, but don't you think it's time we cremated Sam?"

"He's afraid of fire, Bobby," Dean said, irrationally.

"Dean, it can't hurt him now. Nothing can. But we can do this for him to make sure nothing evil uses his body. You know that's what he would want, right?" Bobby tried to reason with Dean but he was breaking his heart. He looked like the 7 year old that he was when he had first met him.

"OK," Dean said, finally. "Can you go build the pyre, though. I want to stay with Sam until it's time." He knew how crazy it was, but he still felt like he had to protect Sam. Bobby understood though, and went out to build the pyre by himself.

An hour later he came back in. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," Dean said. They carried Sam out to the pyre and doused him with gas. Bobby handed Dean a match. Dean just stood there looking. "I can't do it, Bobby."

"I'll do it for you if you want me to," Bobby said. Whatever little thing he could do to make this even the slightest bit easier for Dean.

Dean remembered being four years old and carrying Sam out of their burning house. He remembered pulling Sam out of his burning apartment as Jessica burned on the ceiling. It didn't seem right to now set him on fire. "Can you just do it for me, Bobby? I can't even watch." He had watched his father burn, but only because he had to be strong for Sammy. There was nobody to be strong for anymore. His mother had died when he was four. His father had sold his soul for him last year. And now, Sam. It was too much for him to take.

"Yeah, Dean. You go inside. We'll leave when I'm done, OK?"

Dean nodded mutely and trudged back to the house. He felt like he was abandoning Sam. He was being selfish not being there to comfort him as he burned.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

1 month later Hell Time

Sam had been here burning for a month. He had always hated fire. But he felt he deserved it. Jess had burned alive because of him. It was only right that he burn for eternity. He has strapped to a rack, but he hadn't seen anybody. No demons, no other souls, not the devil himself. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Bobby was driving the Impala and Dean was riding shotgun. It seemed so wrong to Dean. This was Sammy's seat. But, Bobby was right. He was in no shape to drive. He was going to go to sleep now, though, because they were headed to the burned down Roadhouse where they had left Bobby's car.

"Wake up, Dean. We're here," Bobby said, gently shaking Dean.

Dean shook himself awake. "Sam?" he asked.

"No, son, it's me," Bobby said quietly.

That's right. Sam was dead. How many times was he going to forget and have to remember all over again?

When they got out of the car they saw a figure emerging from the ashes.

"Ellen?" Bobby asked.

"Bobby, Dean," Ellen cried.

"We thought you were dead," Dean said.

"I wasn't here when the fire happened. I came back to get this out of the safe," she said waving a map. "I saw Bobby's car and figured he'd be back, so I waited. I was just about to give up and hunt you down."

"What is that?" Bobby asked.

"It's a map that the demons wanted. It's Southeast Wyoming. It's the map of a graveyard surrounded by train tracks laid out in the shape of a devil's trap. I think there's a devil's gate in there, and someone is going to try to open it."

"You knew all that and you were just hanging on to the map? What for?" Bobby asked, gruffly.

"I just figured all this out. I've been poring over the map for the last five hours waiting for you to show up," Ellen said.

"If it's surrounded by a devil's trap, how are the demons going to get in to open it up?" Dean asked.

"No idea," Ellen said. "Where's Sam? With Ash dead, Sam's now officially the smart one."

Bobby shook his head.

"Sam's dead?" Ellen asked. "Dean, I'm so sorry."

"I'm fine," Dean said flatly.

Ellen didn't believe that for a minute but now was not the time to allow Dean to wallow in his grief. There would be plenty of time for that after they stopped the demons.

"We should go," Ellen said.

"Ellen, you ride with Dean and follow me," Bobby said. He wanted them to have both vehicles so he didn't have to come back here again, but he didn't want Dean alone.

"OK."

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

1 month later Hell Time

Alistair came in to start John's daily process. It was really getting quite tedious. Who would chose torture over torturing at all, much less for close to a century. Maybe he wasn't as good as he thought he was? Nah. Maybe John was a masochist?

"Would you like to get off the rack today?" Alistair said, expecting the same answer.

"Yes," John whispered.

"What was that?" Alistair asked in shock. Had he actually finally broken the great John Winchester?

"Yes," John whispered again.

"You'll start the torturing?" Alistair asked.

"Yes," John said.

"Say it," Alistair demanded.

"I'll start the torturing," John said.

"Excellent. I have the perfect candidate for you to start with. I'll be back shortly," and with that he left.

"What have I done?" John whispered and cried.


	3. Devil's Gate

"Hey!" Dean yelled as they came up on the figure in front of the crypt.

Jake heard the yell and quickly turned the gun he had put into the lock. The yellow eyed demon said this would give him a demon army. The mere mortal behind him wouldn't be able to withstand that. Having turned the key, he turned around.

When Dean saw it was the kid who had killed Sam, he fired his gun. Once, twice, three times, and once more for good measure.

"Dean, what is wrong with you?" Ellen asked. They needed to stop this guy, but that was a bit over the top.

"Better than he deserves. He killed Sammy."

Ellen looked at Bobby who nodded his head. All of the sudden they heard a groaning noise as they crypt began to open.

"Take cover," Bobby yelled, and the three of them dove for cover behind the tombstones.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Sam looked up as he heard someone approach. He saw a demon. Boy they were ugly. He could definitely understand why they possessed people. There was someone behind him. "Dad?"

"Sammy?" John asked in dismay. This is who Alistair wanted him to begin his torture on.

"We've been saving him for you, Johnny boy," Alistair taunted. "How long have you been down here?"

"I don't know. A couple of months," Sam answered.

"A couple of months and nobody's touched him. We were waiting for you."

John wondered how Sam could only have been here a couple of months. He had been down here a hundred years and Sam didn't look much older than when he had last seen him.

"Put me back on the rack. I'm not torturing my son," John said.

"Well, here's the deal. We aren't going to hold off on torturing him anymore. So, either I can torture him or you can. Sure, you'll hurt him, but you can be sure I'll hurt him more."

John sighed. He knew that was true. He could make shallow cuts and only cut once every few minutes instead of constant deep cuts and flaying. "Alright," he acquiesced.

"Here you go, Johnny," Alistair said and handed him a huge knife.

"Can't I have something smaller?" John asked.

"Nope. 'Fraid not. You'll have to do your best, or worst, with that," Alistair said.

A big draft came roaring through Hell. It was a very refreshing breeze. Every demon and soul in the place breathed with a bit of relief. "The gate's open," someone yelled.

John took up the knife, but instead of cutting Sam with it, he cut Sam's bonds. "Come on," he ordered and in one motion lifted Sam to his feet and started propelling him towards the source of the wind.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"We've got to shut that gate," Ellen yelled, and they all got up. Ellen and Dean were pushing one of the doors closed and Bobby, the other. They weren't making a lot of progress.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

The first of the demon smoke reached the railway lines. With their concerted force, they were able to break through and the yellow-eyed demon smiled and stepped through. With a thought he vanished to reappear directly at the gate. He saw the hunters trying to close the door and his general, dead at their feet. This wasn't the plan at all.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"Dad, I can't go any further," Sam whined. It was so hot. He hated fire.

"You have to, Sam," John yelled, pulling on the experience he had of being Sam's drill sergeant all those years. If he could just get them out the gate, then Sam wouldn't have to be tortured by him or anyone else.

They could just see the gate in front of them. It was closing. "Come on," he yelled to Sam and propelled him ahead of him. "Wait," he yelled to the doors. Like that would do any good.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean heard something. "Wait." It sounded like his father. "Hold up," he said.

"Are you nuts?" Ellen asked.

Dean relaxed his pushing a little bit and Ellen wasn't strong enough on her own. The door flew open a bit more and soon two more ghosts came popping out.

"Dad? Sammy?"

"Reunion later. Close gate now!" Bobby yelled. More and more demons were getting out by the second.

"Leave the gate open," the yellow eyed demon said. The others hadn't noticed him until now.

"Close it," John countered.

The Colt had gone flying out of the lock when the doors opened. The demon had picked it up while the others were busy trying to close the gate. He now aimed it at Sam. "Right now, he's a ghost. I shoot him with this and he's nothing."

"Close it," John yelled again.

Bobby and Ellen continued to working on closing it. Dean had stopped. He had to protect Sam in whatever form he took. But they were close enough to closing it before and within seconds it was closed. The yellow-eyed demon shot Sam. His plans for him had gone up in smoke when he had died, and irrevocably so when they had burned the body. With Jake dead he had no leader for his army unless he could get someone to sell their soul to bring him back. But, while he was thinking this he realized that Sam was still there.

John noticed that the demon was bewildered and distracted. He took the opportunity to tackle him. Because he was a ghost, he was able to tackle the inner demon out of the body. Dean went for the Colt laying in the previously possessed body's hand. After a couple of minutes of wrestling the demon fought John off and went back into the body. Dean was waiting and quickly dispatched him with the last bullet. Or would have. As he pulled the trigger he remembered that there had only been one bullet left and the demon had just used it on Sammy.

Bobby began an exorcism and the Yellow eyed demon disappeared. "Darn it. I was hoping to at least send him back to hell," Bobby grumbled.

A light came down from the sky. "Sammy, we have to go," John said.

"Where?" Sam asked.

"Heaven," John said, indicating the light.


	4. Knocking on Heaven's Door

"Will they let me in?" Sam asked.

"Why wouldn't they?" John asked. He was a little perplexed as to why Sam had been in Hell in the first place.

"I have demon blood in me," Sam said so softly the others had to strain to hear him.

"What are you talking about?" John asked.

"When I was a baby, the demon dripped demon blood into my mouth. That's what he was doing when Mom caught him. It's why I had visions," Sam explained.

"Doesn't matter. They'll let you in," John predicted.

"No, don't go," Dean said.

"Dean, you've done a really good job of protecting your brother all these years," John said. He hadn't praised Dean nearly enough in life. Only that one time right before he died, probably. That was the only time he remembered.

"Yeah, such a good job that he died," Dean said, disgusted with himself. He had let Sam and his dad down by letting that happen.

"That wasn't your fault," Sam said.

"I don't know what happened, but I know that you did everything you could to protect him. You always have," John said. "But it's time for him to move on. You wouldn't want him to become a vengeful spirit, have other hunters hunting him."

Dean thought of Gordon Walker and shuddered. "No, Sir."

"Then, we're going to go. But you'll see us again. After you've had a nice long life down here."

"Bye, Sammy," Dean said. He tried to hug him, but he ended up walking right through him. He didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

"Bye, Dean. Bye, Bobby, Ellen." Sam stepped over to his father and together they walked into the light. They looked back one last time and smiled. Then they were gone.

Dean sank down to his knees and cried.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

"John," Mary cried when she saw him. "I've been waiting for you."

"Mary," John said and hugged her.

"Who is this?" Mary asked, indicating Sam.

"This is Sam," John said, proudly.

"Our baby, Sammy?" Mary asked, astonished. "He's a lot bigger than I remember."

Sam laughed.

"Sam," he heard a cry of delight from his other side.

"Jessica," he yelled and hugged her. "I'm so sorry."

"For what?" she asked.

"Getting you killed."

"That wasn't your fault. That was a demon," Jessica said.

"You know about demons?" Sam asked.

"I do now. You find out about everything up here."

"How?" Sam asked.

"You just ask a question and you know the answer. "

"Why didn't the Colt kill me?" Sam asked. He was really curious about that.

"Well?" John asked, wondering if his son's girlfriend was right about the instant knowledge thing.

"There are five things the Colt can't kill. God, the devil, and archangels, because they're so powerful."

"OK, but you're none of those, what are the other two?" John asked.

"Ghosts because they have no actual form for the bullet to hit."

"Makes sense," Mary said, wondering when she should tell them that she had been a hunter in life.

"And the last?" Jessica asked.

"Leprechauns," Sam said.

"Leprechauns? Why leprechauns?" John asked perplexed.

"Because they have the "luck 'o' the Irish."

"Are you serious?" they all asked.

Sam shrugged. That was the answer that popped into his head.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Five Years Later

The world was in chaos. There was a whole army of demons on the prowl. They were led by Jake. The Yellow Eyed Demon had gotten his little sister to sell her soul for him. Stupid kid. The Yellow Eyed Demon's brother, Alistair, was downstairs, trying to find a righteous man to spill blood. The only problem was, there were not a lot of righteous men in Hell.

The yellow eyed demon, AKA Azazel, was getting impatient. They could not break the rest of the seals, until that first one was broken. But he had his army now. He was ready for the apocalypse. As ready as he would be without his first choice of Sam, that is.

He decided he was going to kill Dean Winchester and his friends. He had become a heaping pile of uselessness since Sam's death, but he should be killed anyway.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Dean was drinking as usual. He had been drunk for the past five years. Bobby had abandoned him a couple of years ago. He hadn't been able to take it anymore, and knew that Dean had hit rock bottom about two strata ago. If he didn't get help then, he never would. It was sad, but Bobby wasn't going to enable him anymore.

There was a knock at the door. "Yeah?" he burped as he opened it.

"Charming," the man said and his eyes glowed yellow.

Dean backed up and the demon followed him.

"Moron. Do you really think I wouldn't have a devil's trap right inside my door?" Dean asked.

The demon went to take another step and couldn't. He pulled out his cell phone. "Jake, help!" he yelled as Dean was reading the exorcism. He finished and the demon went hurtling off to Hell. Dean had no doubt he would be back. He forgot all about the demon's last minute phone call—until the next day.

"Hey!" he heard in his sleep. He woke to find Jake hovering above him. "You killed my boss. I'm going to kill you nice and slow."

"Why? If I killed your boss, shouldn't you be thanking me? That makes you the boss now, right?"

Jake realized that he was right. He hadn't thought about that. "But you didn't really kill him. He'll be back. And if I don't kill you, he'll be pissed."

"Dean, I've been thinking," Bobby said, as he came into the room. He had tracked Dean down because he had felt bad about abandoning him. He was also hoping that that abandonment would make Dean see that he needed help. But when he saw Jake, all other thoughts went out of his head and he shot and killed him.

"Both the leaders are in Hell. The war is over for now," Dean said. He let Bobby bring him to an alcohol rehabilitation in-patient program. He was there four months and came out sober. He never drank again.

SSSSSSSSSSSSS

"What do you mean once the gate has been opened once, it can never be reopened?" Azazel roared.

"Those are the rules," Alistair said patiently. "Once the doors to Hell have closed, everything and everybody that comes in here is stuck for good. There is no more escape." Alistair didn't mind. He liked Hell. It was too cold on earth. The hottest places only got to be 120 degrees. That was so chilly.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

As the years went by, demon after demon were individually exorcised by priests and hunters. Soon, they were all in Hell with no way out.

SSSSSSSSSSSS

50 years later

"Dean," Sam yelled excitedly when his brother entered Heaven for the first time.

"Sammy," Dean said. He had never stopped missing his brother.

"I heard you never got married?" Sam admonished.

"No. But I had a lot of fun," Dean grinned.

"I'll bet. Come say hi to Mom, Dad and Jessica. And you have to meet our grandparents. They're awesome. We were named after them, you know? And they were hunters!"

"Dad's parents were hunters?" Dean asked.

"No. Mom's," Sam corrected him.

"Really?" Dean asked and raised his eyebrows. He couldn't wait to meet them.

The End.


End file.
